


In a diner

by love_and_angst (LittleLady)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLady/pseuds/love_and_angst
Summary: Dean and you have a risky kink...





	

You, Dean and Sam were sitting in a diner, enjoying your breakfast. This morning you felt just great. It was the morning after a successful hunt, on which none of you got hurt. 

Dean and you ‘celebrated’ the hunt last night, in the best way possible. You were still a little sore from the way he pumped into you yesterday, but you were not complaining. Quiete the contrary, just the thought of last night send a warm tingle straight between your legs. You could still hear him grunt your name, feel his weight on top of you as his thick cock penetrating your walls. 

You took a deep shuddering breath and sit up a little straighter, hoping you weren’t blushing too obviously. 

“You okay, princes?” Dean asked, from his seat next to you. 

“I’m fine,” you said and turned to him. As soon as your eyes met, you knew it was a mistake to look at him. He knew exactly what you were thinking about, and that damn smirk on his perfect face was not helping at all. 

“Good,” he said and laid a hand on your thigh. Damn, was he trying to kill you?! Well, two can play this game...

You turned away and took a bite from your breakfast. “By the way, how’s the book your reading so far, Sam?” you asked, while your hand slipped on Dean’s thick. 

Sam told you about how awesome the book of his was, and you nodded every now and then, though you weren’t really listening. You were concentrating on Dean and how he reacted. 

He didn’t react when your hand found his thick, but as it slipped further up, you felt him stiffen. When you almost reached his crouch, he put his hand above yours. You shot him a quick glance, but he kept starring at his food, like his life depend on it. 

You pulled your hand back and Dean relaxed immediately. Touch luck, Winchester. When both of his hands were on the table again, you saw your opportunity. Instead of putting your hand on his thick, you went straight for your goal, and laid his hand over his growing bulge.

Dean took a sudden deep breath at your touch and coughed. 

Sam stopped his monologue and looked worriedly at his brother. “You okay, man?”

You looked up at Dean asked innocently, “Yeah, you okay, love?” 

“’m fine. Wrong pipe,” he muttered. His voice was deep and rough. One might think it was from the coughing, but you knew it couldn’t be further from the truth. 

“So, anyway,” Sam continued about his book. You looked back at him, nodding once a while, while your hand was on his brothers most private parts.

You gave Dean a minute to recover before you got on with your plan. You could feel him harden under your touch, though your hand was lying still. Well, at least you weren’t the only one who could be driven crazy by just a simple touch. 

After Dean was acting normally again, you started to move your fingers a little bit. Just adding a little pressure to your fingertips, which were lying above his balls. Every few seconds, you’d add some pressure to your palm, squeezing his dick. 

From the corner of your eyes you saw Dean clenching his jaw, and you had to hold back a smile. 

“...It’s really awesome. And I can’t wait to read more,” Sam finished.

“Sounds great. I’m totally gonna borrow it, once you finished it,” you said. Damn, who would have thought you were such a good actress?! 

“So, I’d say were ready to head back home Just gonna use the loo,” Sam said and got up, heading to the men’s room. 

“Dammit, sweetheart,” Dean growled as soon as Sam was out of hearing range. “You trying to kill me here?” 

You shift closer to him, your hand never leaving its position. “Maybe,” you said, smirking. It felt so good, seeing him reacting to your touch like this. 

“Have I mentioned how awesome last night was?” you whispered in his ear. 

“Yeah?” Dean said breathlessly. 

“Yeah. Feeling this thick cock inside me, pounding, while your hands where... just everywhere?” you said, squeezing his cock. “And don’t get me started on your talented to tongue.” 

Dean didn’t say anything, he just put his arm around your waist, pulled you closer and kissed you full force. His dick was rock hard by now, and you kept on stroking him, as you explored each other’s mouth, not caring what the people around you thought. 

You pulled apart way too soon for your liking. “Fuck, Dean,” you breathed. “If you’d know how fucking wet I’m for you right now.” 

Dean’s hips buckled at your words. “Baby...” he leaned his head against your shoulder and growled. “If you keep this up...”

You increased the pace, stroking him even harder and faster. You needed him. And if you just saw him coming. 

“Fuck, Y/N... I’m... ugh.” 

He bit down at your shoulder as his hips buckled uncontrollably and his cock pulsed. “Y/N,” he groaned as he came, you heard his struggle to keep as quiete as possible. 

“You ready, lovebirds?” Sam’s voice started you both and you jumped apart a little. 

“Yeah, we’re ready, Sam,” you said, back to your innocent act. 

Sam looked at Dean and frowned. “Dude, you sure you alright? You look really exhaust and you’re sweating.” 

“Y-Y-Yeah. I’m fine,” he said and got up. You saw how his legs wobbled a little and you had too bit your lip to not laugh.


End file.
